Pulsador
Bionic Survivor Pulsador or just Pulsador for short is part of the B1u3niverse (characters created by DeviantArtist D3kaB1u3 Jaime Moran The "Mind" of the Hero. Jaime is a 21 years man coming from a divided family, his parents divorced when he was 7 years old. His father managed to get full custody of Jamie thus he grew up with him, Jaime never heard of his mother ever since. Jaime grew up getting involved with the wrong people which got him into many troubles, even though, he managed to finish school but he´s yet to recieve superior education. One day he was caught up with a stolen car property of Dr. Marissa Montes. Jaime was facing jail time however in the last minute, Dr. Montes decided to change the Jail Time for Community Service under her watch, an unusal petition that was accepted, soon he was working on her house with several tasks from groundskeeping to housekeeping and even taking care of her only child. Everything was relatively fine for him, the hard work quickly changed his way of life, as he did more, Dr. Montes was more impressed with him up to the point to treat him as one more of the family. Jaime started to become identified with Ricky for being raised by one parent without hearing any of the other. One fateful day while returning from school, Ricky was ambushed by a small group of KageDrones with Jaime sacrificing his own body to protect him, Dr. Montes rushed to save both lives, Barely alive, Jaime´s body was placed into a Nanomite treatment established by Prof. Erica Sandoval (Developer of the N.I.T.R.O. Tech) while his mind was moved to Ricky´s body during the time of the healing process Ricardo "Ricky" Montes The “Body” of the Hero. He´s Dr.Montes only son (Is implied that his Parents are Divorced). He´s a cheerful boy with curiosity over gadgets and technology, most of his toys were made by his mother. He attends Cardioritmo City Academia, a Private School with a Elementary Branch. One fateful day while returning from school, Ricky was ambushed by a small group of KageDrones with Jaime sacrificing his own body to protect him, Dr. Montes rushed to save both lives, Ricky´s body was critically harmed despite Jaime´s sacrifice, Dr. Montes without any option left decided to transfer Ricky´s mind into a Digital file inside a Flash Drive. Ricky´s body went through a quirurgical intervention to install the experimental P.U.L.S.E. Tech (Positronic Unified Lightning Simlation of Electricity) to save his life. Jaime´s Life within Ricky´s body Upon waking up Jaime watched his "Hands" and asked why everything in the room was big, he freaked out thinking he regressed into a child then Dr. Montes explained that his mind was moved to Ricky´s body because of a unusual synch that powered up the PULSE Core and since then Jaime has to adapt his life to Ricky´s life, so far he has been able to keep up everything (including school grades) and shortly after his return to School the PULSE tech started to manifest some side effects such as random static shocks, limb extensions and electromagnetic powers. Dr. Montes upon hearing these effects worked on a watch-like item designed to balance the electromagnetic powers the PulseCaller. During a Field Trip a group of KageDrones ambushed the 3rd Grade Class (which Jaime as Ricky was part of) he was separated from the rest of the class and his electromagnetic powers due to the stress of the body reached critical levels without any other option Jaime released the energy triggering a unexpected result extending his limbs and covering with Electric Blue, Goldish Yellow and Neon Green Parts, theresult was a Powered Armor hero that matched a Young Adult Man size, Jaime recovering from this shock decided to use the remaining energy fighting the drones, once the last drone was defeated the powered armor retracted and the limbs returned to the proper lenght later on Jaime told Dr. Montes about the incident with a further explanation being found on the PULSE Tech schematics. With the proper amount of energy and material (the Metal on the limbs) could create anything the user needed, in this case the powered armor. Dr. Montez noted a piece of sharpnel from one drone on Ricky´s body back, upon further scanning the Dr. Montes confirmed her fears that Empresas Kageyama manufactures the drones, Jaime on this light of events decided to take fully the ID of Ricky Montes and name his powered armor self as "Bionic Survivor Pulsador" fully inspired by Bionic Survivor Nitrania Bionic Survivor Pulsador When Ricky shouts "PulseWave - Engage!" his PulseCaller triggers the PULSE core releases the electric energy stored, the body limbs extends and the metal pieces covers his body, Dr. Montes made some minor retouches for a proper fight and added a Visor to the Helmet covering the eyes. As Pulsador Jaime/Ricky is able to take on Electromagnetic powers and inmune to it, he can also use it with his hands as a defibrilator in emergency cases with his visor detecting life signals. His extendable limbs allows him to jump higher, punch from long distances or reach high places. During the events of Omega Rising Pulsador is badly damaged by Hyper Titamazona and left for dead, before being sent to stop the Omega infused Villain as revealed by a internal file, the Thunderforce member Wildman took the PulseCaller to install the NITRO Tech data from the Late Bionic Survivor Nitrania the result was a combined work of Prof. Sandoval and Dr. Montes by merging both techs thus creating NitroPulsador not only as a last hope to defeat Hyper Titamazona but to also honor Nitrania´s memory as NitroPulsador his main color is Gold with his Face, and Chest screen being Electric Blue and his eyes, vital signs and shoulder panels being Neon Green. This form was lost after defeating Hyper Titamazona during the Battle for South America Equipment PulseCaller: Pulsador´s main tool, this watch-like item can balance Ricky´s electric powers preventing they would be unwillingly released, This is also the only way Ricky can become Pulsador. The PulseCaller was destroyed during the Final Battle for South America. PulseScanner: The Upgraded version of the PulseCaller. When Ricky swipes his right hand over the screen the PulseScanner recognizes the biometric entry while inputing the vocal Command "PulseScanner" the PulseScanner then replies "Ready? Set! Shock!" before transforming Ricky into Pulsador. It´s first used during PowerPlay´s ThunderForce Tryout